Albert (Z-World Series)
Albert or '"Al" '''is a survivor of the outbreak and member of the Arizona Survivor Camp in NGS's ''Z-World. During the initial outbreak, Albert made his managed to travel to the survivor camp located on the highway where he resided until the military picked them up. Pre-Outbreak Location Unknown Nothing is known about Albert's life before the outbreak. Post-Outbreak Season 1 "Lullaby" Albert is a survivor within the Arizona Survivor Camp. Albert is first seen reading a book beside the gasoline truck when Adam first arrives. He is later seen at the campfire reading the same book. He arrived at Camp Greenlight with his fellow survivors and was seen settling in. Later that night, Albert was seen during the group gathering. He kept to himself until Gordon confronted him on his constant silence, Albert said it was simply due to him being a bit anti-social. Gordon seemed to understand and started to tell the others about his family who perished during the initial outbreak. This, however, seemed to annoy Albert who made a remark asking where they were. Gordon, shocked confronted him on his comment demanding to know why he would ask such a thing leading to Albert trying to play it off as if he didn't know. Gordon, now angry threatens Albert and tells him to never mention his family again. Albert soon snaps, going off on Gordon telling him that "all he does is cry and moan about how he was a failure of a husband and father.", this causes Gordon to finally take a swing at Albert. The two fight as Ollie runs off to get security. Gordon initially has the upper hand in the fight, given that he was able to catch him off guard. He pummels Albert, drawing blood from his forehead, though it isn't long until Albert, who seems to be in far better shape manages to overpower him. He punches Gordon and manages to pin him to the ground where he continues to wail on him until the military arrives. As Truman and Karla entered the tent, Gordon was near death and Albert was showing no signs of stopping. Truman moved towards the man and tried to restrain him, only to receive a punch his own self. Truman, now no longer holding back hit Albert in the head with the butt of his rifle completely knocking him out, arresting the two men shortly after. Later, Albert was treated by Nicole who asked him why he escalated the fight in the manner he did. Annoyed, he replied that Gordon started it by even trying to pull him into the initial conversation and that none of it would have went down if he had just minded his own business in the first place. Nicole shrugged off his behavior, replying that it may have helped if he had just left. Albert disagreed, saying that he had no reason to leave, and most of all no reason to tell anyone about himself. From there, Nicole agreed with him on the latter point but stated that it may be better if he did let people know who he was, and that there is enough fear going around as is to which Albert begrudgingly agreed. Nicole finished treating him and left to check on the unconscious Gordon. "A New Day" He is seen once again after a fire breaks out in the civilian REC area. He, along with the rest of his group members try and help the military put out the fire and save many of the tents, once the fire is out, Truman scolds the group on watching their fires and that they cannot afford to have a blaze start. The group seems conflicted on his comments, soon after he dismisses them and orders them to clean up their mess. Killed Victims * N/A References N/A Category:Z-World Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Arizona Survivor Group Category:Alive Category:Camp Greenlight